disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gibson (ANT Farm)
Henry Gibson is a character from the live-action television program, A.N.T. Farm. He is the A.N.T Farm's counselor, tutor, and therapist all rolled into one. He's also the founder of the A.N.T. program after being inspired by kids with special talents. Gibson is his last name. Personality Gibson is goofy, crazy, and childlike. He often hides things in his hair, which creeps or grosses most people out. However, he is friends with all of the A.N.T.s, and is very fair, caring, and easygoing at most points. He is one of the less smart people in the series who can be nice and positive, the other being Paisley. Sometimes, Gibson can maybe be a little bit annoying, or even just plain creepy, he puts things in his hair, like licorice, or tissues. At other times Gibson is the only person who really cares about any of the A.N.T.s. So he is a blessing to all of them. Appearance Gibson has curly hair. He is almost always seen wearing a striped top and basically anything else. As seen in pictures, below he has a yellow and black striped umbrella, so you can practically call him a "bumble bee". Episode Appearances *TransplANTed *ParticipANTs *Bad RomANTs *ReplicANT *PhilANThropy *MutANT Farm *IgnorANTs Is Bliss *America Needs TalANT *You're the One That I wANT *Some EnchANTed Evening *PatANT Pending *Body of EvidANT Trivia *In the episode TransplANTed he hints that his birthday is on January 27. He also vaguely mentions that he does not have a degree. He does not have any children either. *In the episode Bad RomANTs, he states that his favorite things to do are knitting, playing Mahjong, and force feeding pigeons. *In the episode ReplicANT, he performs a dance taught in the YouTube viral video, Double Dream Hands. *Gibson makes games about himself based on popular board games, such as Trivial Pursuit, and''Pictionary''. *Gibson always wears shirts and sweaters with stripes, usually yellow and black. *He is shown to be irresponsible yet responsible, the first by thinking his turtle Shelly, who hasn't come out of his shell in over a year is alive, and the second by owning and caring for Gibdog, a blind dog. *In Some EnchANTed Evening it is revealed he is a former cheerleader (head). *It is also revealed he went to Webster *It is also revealed that he is scared of ladybugs and is allergic to olives. *It is revealed that he gets lost frequently in the school. *Gibson made up the game "tic tac toes" and doesn't believe there's a game called "tic tac toe" in Body of EvidANTs. *It is revealed that he dislikes his nickname "Gibson" in Body of EvidANTs. *It is revealed he has a great hatred towards Bob,the boyfriend of Gibson's grandmother *He was potty trained at the age of 14. *Gibson claimed that his hair is so strong, the military buys it to make rope. *He claims to have a hair helmet. Quotes *"Hey, guys! Want to play a game of Gibsonary?" - Bad RomANTs *"Hey, Lexi, I was downstairs feeding the rats, like I do every Wednesday. PatANT Pending *"Welcome to the ANT Farm!"-TransplANTed *"Wait I smell mutiny, and not just because I'm wearing a cologne called mutiny!"-Some EnchANTed Evening Category:ANT Farm characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Schoolteachers Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Adults Category:Cheerleaders Category:American characters